Hong Kong
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Ever since Syaoran moved, Sakura has been feeling down and not her usual cheerful self. When Mr. Terada declares a two-month field trip, Sakura feels excited, knowing Syaoran's there. When she gets a call from Meiling, she runs away! Full summary inside! MIGHT RE-WRITE! I wanna improve
1. Preface

**Me- Time to get my first Card Captor Sakura story on the road!**

**Kero- Huh? What do you mean?**

**Me- You don't need to know. Here, have some cake. * gives Kero a big slice of cake ***

**Kero- Yay! * starts to eat cake ***

**Tomoyo- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- I'll try to stay in character but add in my thoughts as well. Trying to stay in character is somehow one of my weaknesses. This is also my remake of the second movie!**

**Kero- It's true.**

**Me- I thought you would trying to savor the flavor of that cake, since it's my last slice and I don't have anymore.**

**Kero- WHAT! * tries to strangle me ***

**Sakura- KERO? Get off of her!**

**Kero- * gets off of me ***

**Me- So, on with the story!**

**Tomoyo's POV**

I looked at Kero trying to beat Suppi's grand record in some race car game, then back at Sakura, who was sadly looking outside.

" Sakura?" I asked.

Sakura turned her face away from the window.

" Yes, Tomoyo?" she asked.

" Why are you so gloomy? Is it about Li?" I asked. She blushed slightly and looked back to the window.

" Maybe." she said while looking outside. The rain went pitter patter on the glass.

" Sakura, it's been 4 months since we've last seen Li. You should cheer up. I don't like seeing you so sad." I said. Just at that time, Kero cried out.

" NO!I WAS ONE POINT FROM BEATING YOU, SUPPI!" Kero screamed in terror, holding his brain in the process.

Sakura turned around and sweat dropped.

" Kero, you're too interested in those games!" Sakura exclaimed. Kero looked at her and saw a lone tear falling down her cheek.

" Sakura, have you been crying?" he asked.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and wiped the tear off her cheek.

" W-what are you talking about? I'm not crying." Sakura choked out, trying to hold back her tears.

" If you say so. Me and Tomoyo are really worried about you!" Kero said as he went back to trying to beat Suppi's record in a Mario game.

The phone rang.

" I'll get it!" Sakura said as she picked up the phone.

" This is the Kinomoto residence! May I ask who's calling?" Sakura asked.

" You forgot about today, Sakura?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura jumped, now realizing something.

" Eriol! I almost forgot about our meeting at the Penguin Park!" Sakura exclaimed. A dark chuckle came from the other line.

" Eriol? What do you want with that goody-two shoe of a boyfriend that I have?" I exclaimed. And yes, I am dating Eriol Hiiragizawa.

" I had to meet up with Eriol. We had to talk about something." Sakura explained.

" Is it about Clow Reed?" Kero asked, pausing his game as Mario was about to jump over some lava.

" Is it about Li?" I asked.

" About Clow Reed? No. But about Li? Maybe." Eriol answered. I could see him smirking on the other line.

" Well, I'll stay here with Kero a little while and then I'll go home. Is that okay with you, Sakura?" I asked.

" Sure. Do you want Toya to drive you home, or…" I cut Sakura off before she could continue.

" It's alright. I'll walk home." I said. I smiled.

" Okay." Sakura said as she ran out of the door. I smiled as I saw Sakura holding onto the umbrella with all her life, making sure she didn't fly away with the howling wind.

" I surely hope she's alright." I wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran through the rain and howling wind and finally reached Penguin Park. She saw Eriol standing by the Big Penguin in the center of the park.<p>

" Eriol!" she yelled. Eriol turned around and waved to her. She smiled before racing towards him.

" Finally. You made it." Eriol said. Sakura shook her head.

" I kinda forgot since I was too busy talking with Tomoyo at my house." Sakura explained.

" Oh. So, back onto our subject." Eriol said. She cocked her head sideways.

" What subject?" she asked.

" Do you really miss this boy in the picture?" he asked, holding up a picture. Sakura looked at the picture, trying to hold back tears.

It was a picture of Syaoran. He was sleeping in the tree of Tomoeda Elementary. Sakura stayed silent.

" Well, do you?" Eriol asked, his voice rising. Sakura just looked up at Eriol.

" I'm sorry, but I can't answer." she said before running off, leaving Eriol in a state of shock.

* * *

><p>She arrived at home and slipped off her shoes. She stood by the front for a few seconds before slumping down to the floor.<p>

She rested her face in her arms.

And then, the dam broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Sad, huh?<strong>

**Kero- Sad about what? The chapter?**

**Me- Right on, Kero.**

**Tomoyo- Please review! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	2. Hong Kong Field Trip Announcement

**Me- Next chapter ready!**

**Kero- Huh?**

**Me- Oh yeah, I forgot! You're really dumb.**

**Kero- Really?**

**Me- * sweat drops ***

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

Me and Toya made the turn and saw Yukito waiting for us. We both waved.

" Yukito!" I called out. Yukito smiled and waved. Toya stopped his bike.

" Yukito, good morning." Toya greeted.

" Morning, Toya." Yukito greeted. We all went to school together so it wasn't anything new for any of us.

" So, a little birdie whispered to me last night that you were crying. What happened?" Yukito asked with a concerned look on his face.

" I can't say, or else my idiot of a brother will freak." I whispered. Toya's face had been up in mine for when I turned, he was up in my face.

" Ack! Big brother!" I yelled, ready to kick him off of his bike.

" You thinking of that Chinese gaki, kajuu?" he asked evilly.

" Stop being so mean to Syaoran, big brother! Can't you just give him a break? And I'm not a monster!" I exclaimed.

" Well, I'll cut that gaki some slack, but don't you dare be coming home with a permission slip to go to Hong Kong." Toya warned. We finally reached my school, Tomoeda Secondary.

Before Toya and Yukito could go over to their school, which is next door to my school, Yukito threw me something in a wrapper. I smiled.

" Have a good day!" Yukito called out before he was out of sight.

I smiled before going inside to my classroom.

* * *

><p>" Good morning!" my friends, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo exclaimed.<p>

" Good morning, guys!" I exclaimed.

" Sakura, I've heard from Tomoyo that you were pretty sad yesterday. What happened?" Rika asked.

" Oh, it's nothing." I replied. Eriol waved and motioned for me to come over.

" Guys, I have to go talk to Eriol. I'll talk to you guys soon, I promise." I said as I walked over to where Eriol was, who was sitting on top of his desk.

" Hi, Eriol." I said as I rested my stuff on my desk.

" Say, you didn't give me an answer yesterday." Eriol said, pulling the same picture from yesterday from his backpack.

" I..." Before I could answer Eriol, Mr. Terada walked into the classroom. We all took our seats.

" Good morning, class and before we begin, I have something to pass out. Yamazaki, pass the papers out." Mr. Terada said as he placed at stack of papers on Yamazaki's desk. He got up and started passing the papers out. When he got to my desk, he leaned in to whisper to me.

" You'll love this." he whispered before giving a paper to Eriol and giving the extras to Mr. Terada. I was still confused by what Yamazaki said.

_" What did he mean by ' you'll love this'?" _I thought.

" Then papers that are on your desk is a permission slip for our 2-month field trip to Hong Kong." Mr. Terada explained. Everyone murmured.

Meanwhile, I was about to squeal in happiness, but restrained myself from doing so.

_" Omigod Omigod Omigod! We're going to Hong Kong! And when I hear Hong Kong, it makes me think of Syaoran!" _I screamed in my head. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled.

The bell rang. That meant that school was over. ( I know, school hours for Class 7-2 are from 8:00- 8:30. Toya's school finishes at the same time as Sakura's )

" Remember to bring those permission slips back by Wednesday. We''l be leaving on Friday. Have a good day!" Mr. Terada called out as we all rushed out of class. When we reached the gate, I squealed and jumped around like a giddy girl who just got her favorite teddy bear while holding my permission slip.

" Wow, Sakura seems so happy. It's been a while since I've seen her this happy." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

" I know. Maybe it's because Li must be in Hong Kong." Tomoyo whispered back.

" Sakura, aren't you so happy?" Tomoyo asked me.

" Of course I'm happy! I get to see Li!" I exclaimed. Toya came up behind me.

" What's all the happiness about?" Toya asked.

" You see, we're going on a fie- - -" Before Eriol could continue, I covered his mouth.

" Oh, it's nothing, big brother." I replied.

' Oh. Okay. Let's get going, kajuu." Toya teased before riding away on his bike.

I stomped my skate on the concrete.

" I'm not a monster, big brother!" I snapped as I skated after him.

" Have a good day, Sakura!" Eriol and Tomoyo called out.

" Okay!" I yelled as I raced after my brother.

Then, something hit me.

**Flashback**

_" Well, I'll cut that gaki some slack, but don't you dare be coming home with a permission slip to go to Hong Kong." Toya warned._

**End of Flashback**

" Oh, crud!" I exclaimed.

I almost forgot about what Toya said this morning. Oh god, now it will be hard to convince Toya to sign this slip!

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Phew!<strong>

**Tomoyo- Take a breather, Eyes-san!**

**Me- I'll try to.**

**Sakura- Please review! A virtual pie will be waiting for you if you do review!  
><strong>


	3. Asking Toya

**Me- Time to get this show on the road!**

**Kero- Huh? What do you mean?**

**Me- You are surely nuts, Kero.**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Sakura's POV**

" TOYA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I exclaimed. Toya turned to look at me, a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

" What about?" he asked.

" I need something signed for school." I said as I showed Toya the permission slip. Toya's eyes almost fell out of their eye sockets.

" Oh no, Mr. Terada didn't…" Toya trailed off, staring at the permission slip like as if it was his most hated food in the entire world.

" We're going to Hong Kong for two months and I need you to sign this." I explained.

" THERE'S NO WAY I'M EVEN GOING TO SIGN THIS PAPER! NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS!" Toya exclaimed in fury.

" But please, Toya! This is my only chance to see Syaoran!" I yelled, sinking down on my knees. Kero's head peeped through the door crack.

" What's going on here?" he asked. Toya just stared at Kero blankly.

" She wants me to sign this stupid permission slip." Toya mumbled as he handed the paper to Kero. Kero reread it and a grin appeared on his face.

" This is a perfect opportunity for her!" Kero exclaimed. Toya sweat dropped and fell off of his seat anime style.

" WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM, KERO!" Toya roared. Kero covered his ears.

" This is it. Don't you understand a woman's heart? She's been crying her eyes out until no tears can fall every single night! And mostly, I hear her cry out that brat's name! Don't you see, she loves this bratty gaki to his heart's content!" Kero explained.

" SYAORAN IS NOT A GAKI!" I bawled.

" Okay, the brat's not a gaki. But, what is he to you, Toya?" Kero asked.

" He's a gaki," Toya pointed out, " and a cocky Chinese one at that!" Toya added.

" I think of him as a brat. What do you think of the brat, Sakura?" Kero asked.

" You haven't realized? He's my true love, my true number one person, and he is also someone with all those hot features that a girl could ever ask for!" I cried as I fell to the floor dramatically, sobbing in the process.

Toya looked at me with a hard gaze. Then, his expression softened.

" Fine, I'll sign this." Toya grumbled before signing the permission slip. I rose up and snatched the paper from him.

" Thanks, big brother!" I said before kissing his cheek and running upstairs. When I got upstairs, I cheered.

" Yes! My stunt worked! I can't believe that my big brother's weakness is seeing me sad!" I exclaimed. Kero and Toya looked at each other before Toya vein popped.

" She tricked me?" Toya snapped. Kero sweat dropped.

" Maybe…Maybe not…" Kero mumbled to himself.

**Me- Done!**

**Tomoyo- Must have been a workout, huh?**

**Toya- That kajuu tricked me!**

**Me- Yes, she did. Anyway, sunako-koike asked about Syaoran. Well, a few memories will pop up in the next two chapters that are soon to come. Syaoran's point of view in this story doesn't appear until we reach further into the story. ( Which will be a little while, so please forgive me if you wanted to know about Syaoran. My brain is whacked and all from swimming in the pool today, so I guess too much water entered my brain. Okay, enough about that )**

**Kero- R&R, please! If you do, there's a special virtual pie waiting for you! =) **


	4. Plane To Hong Kong

**Me- Next chapter ready to go!**

**Kero- For what reason?**

**Me- You know what? I'm not even going to talk to you.**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

I ended up sitting next to Eriol on the plane. It was like as if Chiharu bribed our teacher into doing this. Yes, she knows about how me and Eriol have to talk and I don't like being under his torture, so I guess she wanted me to face more terror.

Kero had told me to bring back the brat as a souvenir, which I couldn't believe.

" So, back to the picture. Do you miss him?" Eriol asked. I looked away from the window and became face-to-face with the same picture. I remembered that memory. I remembered when that exactly happened.

**Flashback**

_Syaoran started snoring in a tree near where me and Tomoyo were sitting down for lunch. I heard that snore and walked to the tree._

" _SYAORAN, CAN YOU PUH-LEASE SHUT UP!" I yelled. He smirked in his usual cocky way._

" _Why should I?" he asked as his smirk grew bigger._

_My vein popped- - - wait, scratch that, ten veins popped._

" _DON'T YOU TRY TO ACT COCKY WITH ME, MISTER!" I yelled, ready to climb up that tree and get Syaoran's butt down from its perch._

" _Man, it's sounding too loud. Can't you guys get a room?" Eriol smirked, looking at us. We blushed intensely._

" _SHUT UP, ERIOL!" We screamed in unison. But, Syaoran had something up his sleeve, for he was smirking even more._

" _Why are you smirking?" I snapped._

" _Eriol, I think I know what you're talking about…" Syaoran trailed off, waiting for my reaction. My vein popped, for I totally knew what he was talking about._

" _You big perv! Didn't your mommy ever tell you? Acting like such a pervert will never get you a gi- - -" Before I could continue my rant, Syaoran had fallen off the tree and landed on top of me. I tried to scream but his lips had connected with mine and kissed me for only a second before kicking him off._

" _DID YOU PLAN THAT ON PURPOSE!" I screamed._

" _Maybe." Syaoran still had that smirk on his face before walking away. Tomoyo and Eriol helped me up while I was dumbstruck and confused about what just happened._

**End of flashback**

I remembered so much, it was just too much to handle! And I remembered that day. That was the day when I had these feelings for Syaoran but weren't sure if they were feelings of love or what they were. More memories flooded through my brain.

**Flashback**

" _I think this a total joke." Syaoran huffed a sigh and looked through the window of the airplane that we were in._

" _I can't believe Tomoyo set us up! Some friends they are." I mumbled the last part to myself._

" _Well, at least it's to somewhere decent." Syaoran mumbled._

" _And that place is?" I asked._

" _Um…France?" he answered. His answer came out in question form._

_I reached over to strangle his neck._

" _ARE YOU SERIOUS! FRANCE!" I exclaimed._

_Syaoran nodded his head weakly._

" _Yeah? What's so bad about that?" he asked._

" _France is known as the romantic place to be!" I yelled. Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise._

" _Oh boy." he breathed as I let go of his neck, trying to register what I had just said._

" _Wait, did you just say romantic?" he asked._

_I nodded my head._

" _And am I supposed to be freaking out about this?" he asked._

_I nodded my head again._

" _Why am I supposed to worry about this stuff?" he asked._

_A vein popped inside my head._

" _IT'S A SERIOUS MATTER!" I yelled before shoving him roughly._

_He teeter-totted a little while before suddenly resting his forehead on mine._

" _What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked._

" _Say, if we are staying in the most romantic place ever, why don't we prepare for it with a little something?" he asked. I felt my cheeks suddenly go hot for no reason at all. His amber eyes were so mesmerizing, I thought I may die under his gaze!_

_He started to lean in, but I put a hand over his lips._

" _I…don't think we should be doing this." I said, looking away before Syaoran could see that my face was as red as a tomato._

**End of flashback**

I blushed as I remembered this day. It was the first day of summer for fourth grade and Tomoyo and Eriol had been up to their matchmaking schemes again and ended up getting us together on a plane to France. Then, one more memory struck me. And that memory changed everything between me and Syaoran.

**Flashback**

_After beating Eriol, I ran to see if Syaoran was alright._

" _Syaoran! Are you alright?" I asked._

_A smile formed on his face._

" _I'm fine. Also, I have something to tell you." he said. I looked into his amber eyes._

" _Yes, Syaoran?" I asked._

" _I…I…I like you!" he blurted out. I was shocked by what he said and didn't say a word._

**End of flashback**

" So, what's your answer?" he asked.

" I…uh, I don't know how to put this- - -" Before I could continue with my stammering, the intercom turned on.

" We'll be arriving in Hong Kong shortly. I repeat, we'll be arriving in Hong Kong shortly." the pilot on the intercom said. I sighed in relief. Saved by the intercom!

" You got away easily, but when I ask again, you better have an answer." he said before putting the picture away and looking at Tomoyo for the rest of the plane ride.

" _Syaoran, I'm coming for ya!" _I thought to myself as Hong Kong became visible through the clouds.

The truth is, I really do miss Syaoran.

**Me- Done!**

**Sakura- Had a bunch of memories there, didn't I?**

**Me- You bet, Sakura!**

**Eriol- R&R please! If you do, a virtual pie will be yours for free! =)**


	5. Memories Bring Lone Tears

**Me- Time for the next chapter!**

**Eriol- Ooooh, you're so fast!**

**Me- Why thank you, Eriol!**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Tomoyo- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

Tomoyo unlocked the door to where me, her, Eriol, and Rika were staying. Aw, poor Eriol. He's the only boy.

The place was pretty decent. Four beds, a bathroom, even a hot spring. It was just so cool.

" Wow!" I exclaimed as I jumped onto one of the beds with cherry blossoms all over it. I bounced.

" Guys! It's a waterbed!" I exclaimed. Tomoyo and Rika giggled before pushing an unexpected Eriol onto the bed. He bounced as well.

" Ah, you're right. It is a waterbed." Eriol sighed before readjusting his glasses. Tomoyo and Rika had jumped on their waterbeds by then.

As everyone began to laugh and talk about how cool this suite is, my mind went back into Syaoran-and-me-memory mode. As I rested my head on the pillow, I drifted off to sleep and began dreaming about a certain amber eyed guy.

* * *

><p>I felt someone shake me gently. I woke up from my nap and was face-to-face with Eriol.<p>

" How long have you been sleeping?" he asked.

" For about two hours, I suppose?" I answered. He slapped his forehead. ( note: They reached the hotel at five and dinner was at six, so she got woken up at seven, when dinner was all done )

" You missed dinner, dummy!" he exclaimed. My mouth hit the bed in shock.

" WHAT?" I exclaimed.

" I tried to wake you up a hour ago, but you were so busy mumbling Li's name and kissing the air in your sleep, that it was hard to wake you up!" Eriol exclaimed.

I blushed in embarrassment.

" I...did not kiss the air!" I cried out in fury.

" Well, at least I brought you a bento." Eriol sighed and took the bento from behind his back and gave it to me.

" Here. It has all your favorites." he said before giving me the bento. I took it hastily out of his hands and ate the bento. When I finished eating it, I handed the empty box to Eriol.

" Thanks!" I said before going back to sleep again.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom, wearing one of Tomoyo's creations. It was an orange over-the-shoulder top with navy blue skinny jeans and on my feet were orange wedges. Tomoyo and Rika forced me to apply light makeup and orange flavored lip gloss. My friends gaped in shock. ( note: On the field trip, they can wear anything they want as long as the clothing doesn't look inappropriate )<p>

" You are- - -" Before Eriol could say anything else, Tomoyo and Rika squealed in excitement.

" KAWAII!" they both exclaimed. I sweat dropped.

" I don't look that kawaii..." I trailed off, looking at myself in the mirror.

" Hmmm...I wonder what Syaoran would say if he were here right now...?" Eriol wondered out loud. My face turned as red as a beet.

" D-don't even talk about that, Eriol!" I cried out in embarrassment as I tried to hide my face.

" Oh, I know! He'd say: ' You're really pretty, Sakura '." Rika said, imitating Syaoran. I blushed even more.

" Guys, let's go." I said as I walked out the door, leaving the other three to squabble about what Syaoran would think of my appearance.

* * *

><p>I finally got to sit down next to Tomoyo for once. After finding out that Chiharu bribed our teacher, I told her to stop.<p>

" So, Chiharu did bribe the teacher, huh?" Tomoyo asked.

" Yup." I said.

" So, I heard from Eriol that you were kissing the air, huh? Did you actually think that the air was Syaoran's lips?" she giggled while smoothing down her violet tunic down. I blushed even darker and pulled out my spiked mallet from out of nowhere.

" Eriol, I'll get him once we reach that spring." I threatened under my breath before putting the mallet away somewhere.

I stared outside. It looked somewhat familiar. Like as if I've been here before. Then, I remembered something. Me, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol came here once without my baka of a brother Toya knowing.

**Flashback**

_" Wow! Hong Kong is so pretty!" I exclaimed as I looked at my surroundings. Tomoyo and Eriol decided to go to some sushi restaurant around here, so Syaoran is showing me around at the time._

_" Yup, way more prettier than when I left it. Even the Sakura trees are blooming." Syaoran said as he looked at the pink cherry blossom trees. I blushed as he mentioned my name. My name meant cherry blossoms, so that's why Syaoran said the Sakura trees._

_We reached a spring that had a bunch of cherry blossom trees around it. He led me over to one of them and told me to sit. I sat down and Syaoran sank down right beside me._

_" This is gorgeous! How did you know to find this place?" I asked. Syaoran just smiled._

_" Well, me and my dad used to come here when the Sakura trees were in bloom." he said. A sad look washed over him._

_" What do you mean by ' used to '?" I asked._

_He bent his face down to look at the ground._

_" Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't need to bring it up- - -" I was cut off as he put a finger to my lip. He stared me in the eye. _

_Those warm amber eyes of his turned cold and glassy. His face was stained with tears._

_" It's alright. He had gotten hung on one of these trees in the forest. We had accidentally stepped on a trap for the ninjas around here that were trying to catch some rabbits and my dad kept pleading sorry tons of times, but those ninjas didn't even see me didn't have a heart. They hung him up on a tree so tightly that his oxygen supply cut off and he died. When I saw my dad dead right before me, I cried out in agony and ran away. Since then, I never came back. Even when my mom said that she wanted to go into that same forest, I told her I'd be going home. I hadn't told my mom anything about it and I heard my dad's ghost tell me to never tell mom about this. But now, I feel so different- - -" he couldn't hold explaining anymore and starting crying quietly. I kinda felt like crying too._

_My mind, heart, and body started working on its own as I looked at Syaoran and suddenly crashed my lips on top of his. He was surprised but kissed back. I broke away after realizing what just happened._

_" Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. He smirked and ruffled my hair._

_" Are you trying to express your love to me?" he asked, his smirk growing bigger. I blushed for no reason at all._

_" N-no way! Why would I express love to a perv like you!" I exclaimed._

_" Oh, that really hurt." Syaoran said in a mocking tone of hurt._

_" Oh, and one more question! Why do you say the Sakura trees?" I asked._

_" One, Sakura means cherry blossoms and two, they remind me of you." he said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed as I snuggled up in his chest. He rested his chin on my head. And we stayed like that until Tomoyo and Eriol found us._

**End of flashback**

I collapsed onto the bus floor suddenly and bawled loudly. The bus stopped in its tracks as everyone crowded around where me and Tomoyo were sitting. Questions buzzed around, like:

" Sakura, are you alright?"

" What happened?"

" What's wrong?"

Tomoyo finally spoke up.

" Guys, it's just an emotional breakdown. She'll calm down pretty soon, so she'll be fine. I've been over to her house many times and I've seen her break down emotionally sometimes, so it's nothing to worry about." Tomoyo explained. Everyone went back to what they were doing and the bus driver resumed driving.

" Sakura, is it about Li?" Tomoyo asked as I sat back down.

" Yes. I really do miss him. Seeing places that we've been to together just makes me want to break down." I said as I sobbed quietly. Tomoyo patted my head as I cried on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo tried to soothe me as I continued sobbing.

* * *

><p>A manly figure was outlined on the horizon at the top of the bamboo trees.<p>

" How's the boy doing?" the person asked.

" He's fine. He's just whining for this Sakura Kinomoto girl." another person answered.

" It's Kinomoto to you, crazy wacko! To me, she's my special someone!" a voice yelled in the background.

" I've found a girl named Sakura Kinomoto heading to a spring in this forest. I need to collect more information on her in order to carry out our plan." the person explained.

" So, what do we do when we have lured her into our trap?" the person asked.

" We destroy her." the person said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**Tomoyo- Who do you think that mysterious person is? Who's the person that said that Sakura is their special someone****? I bet you know who it is already, huh?**

**Sakura- R&R, please! If you do, a virtual pie will be yours! =)**_  
><em>


	6. A Spring In The Forest

**Me- Hello, guys.**

**Sakura- Anyway, author Eyes for Colt only got a review from about me and Syaoran's meeting! Well, our author here says that you'll have to wait till you reach the chapter where Syaoran's point of view begins. They see each other, but Sakura thinks that Syaoran is a voodoo doll, which aggravates him. Also, they see each other in the last few chapters, so yeah!**

**Tomoyo- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story! ( This story will be mostly told in Sakura's point of view; just to let you know! )**

**Sakura's POV**

The spring was just so awesome! Then, I realized something. Surrounding the spring was a bunch of cherry trees in bloom, just like how it was when me and Syaoran had found it.

" _Two, they remind me of you." _Syaoran's voice rang through my head. I tried to shake it off, but another thought rang through my head.

" _Even the Sakura trees are in bloom." _Syaoran's voice rang in my head once again. I sighed.

This was totally too much for me.

" This place…brings back memories." I told Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at me.

" You're fine. I guess it's because of the Sakura trees!" she exclaimed.

" I guess…Even Syaoran said something about the cherry blossom trees. He said that the Sakura trees were in bloom." I explained. Just then, Yamazaki appeared in me and Tomoyo's face.

" You know, about cherry blossom trees, whenever you step into a whole forest full of em with a person you love, you will stay together forever!" Yamazaki explained. My ears perked up for a second.

" Really!" I exclaimed. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

" That's pretty cool!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Before Yamazaki could explain more, Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki by the ear.

" Yeah yeah yeah. Another one of your lies, huh?" Chiharu said as she dragged Yamazaki away. I blinked my eyes in surprise.

" It was all a lie?" I asked. Tomoyo shook her head sadly, the sparkle in her eyes gone.

" Aw, and that was my opportunity for me and Syaoran to do when we see each other again!" I whined and pouted as me and Tomoyo walked to the spring.

I splashed some water on my face. It felt pretty cool. As everyone began to hang around and play around in the spring, my phone beeped.

" Tomoyo, I'll be right back. I got a call." I said as I rushed into the woods. I heard Tomoyo call out a be careful as I raced further into the woods. Once I got far away, I flipped the top and answered the phone without even bothering to look at the caller id.

" Hello, this is Kinomoto Sakura." I said.

" Oh, Sakura I'm glad you picked up!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I jumped in surprise.

" Meilin?" I exclaimed.

**Me- I know, short, but it's almost eleven by where I am right now, and I'll be going to sleep soon, so I might be able to write up the phone conversation chapter before I go to bed, so yeah.**

**Sakura- R&R, please! A virtual pie will be yours for free if you do so! =)**


	7. A Call From Meilin

**Me- Last chapter and I'm done for! Man, I'm so tired and I had to go to my rival's house for his baby sister's birthday party. She turned one, so yeah. And boy, was it hectic!**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura! ( FYI, the phone conversations will be in italics. So, when I do a chapter that may contain phone conversations, it will be in italics, just to let you know! )**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

" _What is it, Meilin?" _I asked.

" _It's really urgent, and it's about Syaoran!" _Meilin exclaimed.

My blood flow and pulse almost stopped.

" _W-what happened?" _I asked.

" _Someone kidnapped Syaoran!" _She cried out. I was shocked. Hot tears flowed down my cheeks.

" _How did it happen?" _I asked.

" _I don't know! He was going to bed last night, and when he wasn't coming downstairs for breakfast this morning, I went to go look for him in his room and he wasn't in his room or anywhere! I asked all over Hong Kong and nobody had seen him! Clues that I found was that the window was open and a picture of you with tears on it was on his bed!" _she explained. I stood there like a statue.

" _So…" _I trailed off.

" _I need you to find him!" _she cried out. I was shocked.

" _You need me…to find him?" _I choked out.

" _Yes! You have to come by my place with two suitcases and come. It's a flower shop that says: Li Flower Shop. And come at ten thirty!" _Meilin instructed. I nodded my head.

" _Okay. See you there." _I said. Meilin hung up and I put my phone away.

I raced back to the spring, crying in the process. When I reached, everyone looked at me with concern.

" Miss Kinomoto, are you alright?" Mr. Terada asked. I put on a fake smile.

" Yes, I'm fine." I said before walking over to Tomoyo.

" What happened? Who was it?" Tomoyo asked.

" It was Meilin." I choked out. She looked surprised.

" Meilin? What did she say?" Tomoyo asked.

" She said that- - -" Before I could continue, Mr. Terada blew his whistle and everyone walked back to the bus.

" I'll tell you later!" I said as we got onto the bus.

But the truth was, I was never going to get the chance to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Short, I know, but I'm freaking tired!<strong>

**Mr. Terada- R&R, please. If you do, a virtual pie will be yours! =)**


	8. Running Away

**Me- Time to work it guys! Man, and I've been up since five this morning! Don't ask.**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

I sealed the note in a miniature envelope and tucked it under Tomoyo's pillow. I hope she'll understand. Wearing a dark blue sequined dress with a white cardigan and boots, I walked out of the door with my two suitcases to where Meilin told me to meet.

* * *

><p>Meilin opened the door and grinned.<p>

" Come in, Sakura!" she said as I walked in. The place was pretty decent with flowers decorated everywhere.

" We need to find Syaoran! But first, you may need some sleep." Meilin said as she ushered me up some stairs into a quaint little living space.

" Wow...this place is so pretty!" I looked around, awestruck.

" I was thinking of making you sleep in Syaoran's room! That is, if it's alright with you..." Meilin trailed off.

" That's fine." I said as I told Meilin good night and went into Syaoran's room. It was pretty obvious and easy to find, since there was a picture of me taped to the door and Syaoran's name was below the picture.

_" It feels so different just being in this room." _I thought as I rested my luggage on the side of his bed. The walls were decorated with green. I plopped down on his bed and faced the TV right in front of the bed.

_" I wonder...does he have anything to watch?" _I wondered as I looked around for DVDs until I spotted one that caught my eye. It was a tape cassette that read: At beach in Hong Kong with me, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin. A heart was drawn around my name. I smiled and pushed the cassette into the VCR and began to look at the tape. It started off with me falling off a surfboard that Meilin told me to try out and Syaoran cackling evilly. I tried hard not to blush at his chest.

It was a pretty nice tape. My eyes started to close. The only things I saw before being taken over by sleep was when I heard Eriol and Tomoyo chant the word kiss, and Syaoran kissed my cheek. And I heard something that was pretty sweet of him to say.

_" Hmm...Sakura, you're as beautiful as ever." _He had whispered. I smiled before pulling myself under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Short scene with Tomoyo<span>**

" Guys, has anyone seen Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Chiharu shrugged her shoulders and continued applying raspberry lip gloss.

Tomoyo felt a piece of paper in her hand from under her pillow. She took the tiny envelope out, took out the note and began to read.

_**Tomoyo,**_

_**I have left to go to Meilin's place. I have to find Syaoran since he got kidnapped. I couldn't tell you since she wanted me to be by her place at ten thirty and you would've pestered me by then. I don't know what may happen while I'm searching for him, so tell Mr. Terada that I left home early. Okay? Well, I'll see you soon!**_

_**~ Sakura Kinomoto**_

Tomoyo held the letter to her closely before following Chiharu to where Mr. Terada was.

* * *

><p>" Meilin?" I asked. I was wearing a light pink sweater with a pink skirt and white flats. I had put on some strawberry lip gloss on as well.<p>

" Yes?" Meilin asked.

" Before I go searching, I need to call up someone very important." I said as I called one person you wouldn't have expected me to call: Kero.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finished! Phew!<strong>

**Sakura- Are you alright?**

**Me- Yup! Anyway, R&R, please! A virtual pie will be yours if you do so! =)**


	9. Kero chan At your Service!

**Me- Next chapter ready!**

**Meilin- Wow.**

**Sakura- Anyway, Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Kero's POV**

I stared Sakura in the eye.

" Why call me to come to this brat's hometown for a rescue?" I exclaimed.

" That's because Syaoran is the one who's kidnapped!" Sakura yelled.

" So what? Who cares if that brat is suffering like a voodoo doll somewhere!" I exclaimed, trying to prove my point.

" But, please! I don't know if anything magical might happen and you're not there to help! Plus, I got some rice cakes for you…" she trailed off.

Well, she did have a point with the magical appearances, but it would be better to help her, since she did say something about rice cakes, so…

" Well, okay. So, I guess it's Kero-chan at your service!" I declared, pumping a fist into the air. Sakura smiled before giving me a big hug.

" Oh, thank you!" Sakura exclaimed. I smiled.

" Y-you're welcome." I said before falling limp in her grasp. ( note: No, Kero did not die, he just fainted, that's all )

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Sorry it's so short!<strong>

**Kero- R&R, please! If you do, you'll get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	10. Another Clow Reed Reincarnation?

**Me- Time to do this! Right, Eriol?**

**Eriol- I suppose?**

**Me- You may look smart, but you're as dumb as a donkey!**

**Eriol- I ain't no donkey's butt!**

**Me- * laughs * Anyway, I do not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Sakura- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

After lugging a picture around Hong Kong and asking, I was tired to the bone. After dinner, I went up to Syaoran's room to find another tape to watch.

After twenty minutes of searching, I found one that said: At Tomoyo's house for no reason at all. I giggled and began to watch it.

It began with Syaoran tied up to an electrical chair and Tomoyo laughing evilly in the background. I laughed as Syaoran was put into a girl dress.

" He looks pretty girly here." Kero muttered, eating some popcorn.

As it was getting to the part where Syaoran was pulling his hair out, my phone rang.

" Hello, this is Sakura Kinomoto!" I exclaimed.

" _Sakura?" _a familiar voice.

" Eriol! What do you want?" I asked.

" _Well, where are you?" _Eriol asked. I could see his vein popping.

" I'm by Meilin's." I hissed.

" _So? Mr. Terada was asking for you and Tomoyo said that you were home! And you lied. Liar!" _Eriol scolded.

I sweat dropped while Kero cringed.

" He he he he. Sorry for worrying you, Eriol." I said nervously with a little laugh.

" _Okay, enough about that. I sensed something." _Eriol whispered.

" Huh? Like what, Eriol?" I asked.

" _Like I'm feeling Clow Reed's presence." _Eriol replied.

" HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I exclaimed, which made Kero jump in surprise.

" What happened, Sakura?" Kero asked.

" You mean to say that- - -" I was cut off by Eriol.

" _Yes. There's another Clow Reed reincarnation out there." _he replied with a serious face.

**Me- Dun Dun Dun! I know, I'm so evil, leaving you guys to wonder how Sakura will react.**

**Sakura- HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Kero- * sweat drops * R&R, please! If you do, I'll give you a virtual pie ( or maybe not… )**

**Me- Don't be so mean to our reader! * whacks Kero * Don't listen to him.**

**Sakura- Review and you will get a virtual pie!**


	11. Advice From Eriol

**Me- Well, then time to do this!**

**Kero- Again?**

**Me- Yes, again!**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

" HOEEEEEEEEE!" I exclaimed.

" Sakura? Is something wrong?" Meilin asked from downstairs.

" I'm fine!" I yelled back.

" Are you nuts? Another one of those things?" I exclaimed in fury.

" _It's true. But, don't go looking for anyone that looks just like him. You have to feel the presence and look closely, cause this reincarnation looks very different." _Eriol explained firmly.

" But, how come?" I asked.

" _Well…it's complicated." _he muttered. A smirk appeared on his face.

" DON'T YOU DARE BE SMIRKING ON THE OTHER LINE!" I yelled, wanting to pounce on my phone.

Eriol laughed nervously.

" _Well anyway, if you feel that there is something funny in the air, then you may be getting closer to the reincarnation or may be sensing something magical. Understand?" _Eriol explained.

I nodded my head.

" Okay?" I asked uncertainly.

Eriol laughed at my uncertainty.

" _I also have some advice for you." _he stated.

" Yes? And that is?" I asked.

" _This reincarnation here is way more powerful than I was. You're going up against another revived Clow Reed, and I think that it will end pretty. If they bargain you for something, then accept if it's someone dear to you." _he explained.

I quite didn't get his last sentence.

" And is that it?" I asked.

" _That's all the advice I'd have to give you." _he said.

" Plus, what did you mean?" I asked.

" _What did I mean by what?" _he asked.

" What did you mean when you said if they bargain me for something, then I'll have to accept if they bargain on someone that is dear to you?" I asked.

I could see Eriol smirking on the other line.

" _You will have to figure it out yourself." _he whispered.

I breathed a sigh.

" _And before I go, I need to ask you something!" _Eriol exclaimed. I looked at the phone quizzically, thinking that the phone was Eriol's face.

" _Do you miss Li?" _he asked. I didn't respond.

" I…I'll call back soon." I said before hanging up.

" Why did you not answer him?" Kero asked.

" I…need to think about it." I whispered as I continued watching another one of Syaoran's tapes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! What did ya think?<strong>

**Sakura- That Eriol is full of himself.**

**Eriol- I am not!**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	12. Meeting The Tsukiro Twins

**Me- I know that it's been a while, but I'm going to write up the next chapter of Hong Kong!**

**Damien- Whoa, boy.**

**Hikaru- Can we just get to the point?**

**Me- Fine, then! * sticks out tongue * Sakura, do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only odes not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

" So Sakura, are you heading out again?" Meilin asked. I looked up at her.

" Yeah, so there's no need to worry." I said. I was wearing a violet dress that reached my ankles with purple wedges. My hair was held back by a periwinkle headband with a cherry blossom on it.

" But, will we have any luck today?" Kero asked, wolfing down two pancakes. A purple bow was tied around his neck with a top hat that is the same color.

" I hope we do…" Meilin trailed off. Before I could say anything, the phone rang.

" Hello, this is Meilin Li." Meilin answered the phone.

" _Can I speak to Ms. Kinomoto?" _a voice asked.

" …Okay? Sakura, the phone's for you." Meilin said hesitantly as she handed me the phone.

" Is it Syaoran?" I asked.

" I don't think so. The voice sounded too girly." Meilin stuck up her nose as she cleared the dishes from the table. I put the phone to my ear.

" Hello, this is Sakura Kinomoto." I said.

" _You mean ' the ' Sakura? The one who's looking for Syaoran Li?" _the voice asked. I stiffened.

" _I wonder how that person knew." _I thought to myself.

" How does that person know?" Kero hissed.

" I have no clue." I hissed back.

" Yup. It's ' the ' Sakura." I replied.

" _Okay. So, you see, me and my brother know where Syaoran might be, but it may take a while to track him and we were wondering if you could stay by our place until he's found." _the person explained.

I looked at Kero, and he nodded his head in approval.

" Okay. Sure!At what time?" I asked.

" _Like right now." _the person replied.

" Now?" I asked.

" _Yeah. So see you soon!" _the person replied cheerfully before hanging up.

" So, what did the person say?" Meilin asked.

" They want me to stay by their place. They know where Syaoran may be and I think that they may want my help." I explained.

" What time do you have to go?" Meilin asked.

" They said like right about now would be good." I replied.

" What? But, why now?" Meilin asked.

" I have no clue." I answered.

" You want me to drive you there?" Meilin asked.

" You can do that if you want to…" I trailed off.

" So, get what you need and let's go!" Meilin said.

* * *

><p>Meilin waved good bye and drove off. Me and Kero waved good bye and stared at the old house.<p>

" This place surely looks creepy..." Kero trailed off. Suddenly, a girl about my age opened the door.

" What are you standing there for? Come on in!" the girl motioned for me to come in.

Me and Kero followed the girl into the house. It turned out to be that the house was pretty decent on the inside compared to the outside.

" So, thanks for coming! I'm Hikaru Tsukiro!" Hikaru introduced herself. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress with socks on. Her hair was in two ponytails.

" I'm Sakura, and this is Kero, my pet." I said as Kero poked his head from out of my hair.

" Hello. Nice to meet you." Kero said.

" Anyway, I have a brother and he's making lunch for us. Wanna meet him?" Hikaru asked. Me and Kero nodded our heads nervously.

" Okay, I'll introduce you to him." Hikaru said as she led us to the kitchen. A young boy that looked like Hikaru was putting plates with pizza on it on the table. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was buttoned up halfway with khaki shorts and socks. His hair was spiked up.

" Damien? I want you to meet Sakura. She's the one who's looking for Syaoran Li." Hikaru explained. Damien looked up and stared at me. His eyes were more icier than Hikaru's.

" So, you see here, we're twins." Hikaru explained, hugging Damien. Damien shrugged her arm off of him.

" Sis, I've eaten my pizza already. I'm going down to the basement." Damien said as he began to walk off.

" Damien! At least say hi to Sakura." Hikaru demanded. Damien gave me that same glare before storming off to the basement.

" What's up with him?" I asked.

" Well, he's been acting like this since our parents died. They died in a car accident, and Damien's been attached to them while I have concentrated on homework. Damien stopped talking and became this cold person. He's so cold that I'm not so sure if he's even my brother at times." she explained. I was shocked.

" Wow..." I trailed off.

" But, anyway let's eat!" Hikaru said, changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Since there was a TV in the guest room with a VCR and DVD player, I decided to watch another one of Syaoran's recordings. This time, it was: Stuck in an Elevator with Sakura for 24 hours.<p>

As I continued watching, I had no idea that Hikaru and Damien were looking at me through the crack in the door.

" Hmph. It looks like she's not strong enough. She can't even sense our presence." Damien snorted.

" Well, I guess we should keep quiet about our little captive in the basement until the right time." Hikaru whispered.

" And if she finds out before the final judgment, she will be eliminated at once." Damien whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I'm done!<strong>

**Sakura- Good.**

**Kero- R&R, please! If you do, we'll give you a virtual pie! =)  
><strong>


	13. A Call From Yue

**Me- I need to update, cause I'll be leaving for Texas pretty soon.**

**Sakura- Where in Texas?**

**Me- Have no clue.**

**Sakura- Oh.**

**Yue- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story! ( Plus, there are only three more chapters until Syaoran is introduced! And I can't wait, cause I'll be having fun writing that chapter! )**

**Sakura's POV**

The phone rang. I woke up sleepily and looked at the time. Midnight. I groaned and answered the phone.

" Hello, this is Kinomoto Sakura." I said sleepily. Kero rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and perched on top of my shoulder.

" Who is it?" Kero asked.

" It's Yukito's number, so I'm guessing it's Yukito." I replied. I was hoping for Yukito's voice, but voice ended up sounding cold.

" _Sakura? This is Yue." _Yue said. Me and Kero jumped.

" YUE?" we both whispered in shock.

" _What? You're not glad to hear my voice?" _he asked teasingly.

I pretended that I didn't even hear that.

" So, Yue. Why did you call me? And at midnight?" I exclaimed in fury.

" _I just wanted to warn you." _he said.

I looked at the phone.

" Warn me about what?" I whispered.

" _Clow Reed's presence is getting stronger by where you're at." _he stated.

" How…can you tell?" I asked.

" _Duh! I have powers!" _Yue pointed out. Me and Kero laughed quietly, trying not to wake up Hikaru and Damien.

" So…" I trailed off.

" _You have to be careful." _Yue said before hanging up.

" Wait!" I yelled/whispered into the phone. I sighed. No use.

" Well, I guess we'll have to watch carefully from now on. And no being careless." Kero instructed, his eyes blazing with fire.

" O…kay." I said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Sorry if it's short!<strong>

**Kero- I don't mind.**

**Me- Well, I do! * whacks Kero ***

**Sakura- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	14. How Damien Says Hi

**Me- I'm going to work on this, take a shower, and then update some more!**

**Kero- Really? I hope it's not that long.**

**Me- To tell you the truth, you're right for once, Kero.**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

It was pretty awkward being in the house with Damien. Since Hikaru and Kero went to buy groceries and was planning on getting some sushi from the sushi shop nearby, we were left home alone.

I was wearing an indigo tunic with black skinny jeans and white socks.

" Hey, wanna watch something in my room?" Damien asked. I felt myself jolt.

" O-okay." I stammered. I'm still kinda scared of Damien, so I'm wondering if Lord was doing this to me, leaving me and him alone in this house.

We began to watch this movie that was rated for mature adults. He paused the movie at a scene where the car was thrown into the fire.

" Hey, do you wanna know how I say hello to girls that stay here?" he asked. I gulped, not wanting to deep inside my heart.

" O…kay?" I said hesitantly. He leaned in and kissed me. My eyes were still opened in shock. He licked my lips, asking for entrance. I refused and broke away. Hearing the door open downstairs was music to my ears.

I slapped him hard. Damien has a red handprint on his cheek.

" Never kiss me. I already have a man that I love and he's Syaoran." I hissed before walking outside to greet Hikaru and Kero.

And mostly, I really wanted Kero to change into his true form, pounce onto Damien, and kill him. I smiled at just the mere thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Pretty short, huh? Don't worry.<strong>

**Kero- Ya think?**

**Me- Ah, shut it.**

**Sakura- Damien, how could you?**

**Damien- * scoffs * Anyway, R&R, please. If you do, you get a virtual pie.  
><strong>


	15. Suppi's Call

**Me- Sorry if I couldn't get time to update! We had to go to the National Park and I ended up getting a headache and my ear somehow losing its hearing but it's not permanent. Plus, it was father's day and all so, yeah!**

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Kero's POV**

" HE DID WHAT?" I exclaimed when Sakura was finished explaining about what happened while I was at the market with Hikaru.

" Yes, I'm afraid so…" Sakura trailed off.

" ONCE WE SEE THAT BRAT AGAIN, I'M TELLING!" I hollered, pounding my little fist on the bed. Sakura sweat dropped.

" Well, at least I slapped him…" she trailed off. A smile was tugging on my lips.

" Way to go, Sakura! Show em that the brat is who you love!" I said excitedly, jumping on the bed. Sakura gave me a quizzical look before falling back down on the bed.

" But, I'm doubting about something…" she trailed off.

" And that is?" I asked.

" I'm not so sure if we'll be able to find him…I mean, he could be anywhere." she sighed.

The phone rang. Since Sakura didn't even have the urge to pick it up, I answered it instead.

" Hello, this is Kero-chan." I said.

" _Kero? It's Suppi." _Suppi said.

" Suppi? What do you want? Another whooping, cause I can give you one right now in Halo." I said. Suppi chuckled, but stopped.

" _I know that Yue might've told you already, but you're getting closer to the Clow Reed's reincarnation." _Suppi explained.

" Even closer?" I asked.

" _Yeah. Also, did Yue tell you?" _Suppi asked excitedly.

" No. What is it?" I asked.

" _He thinks that Li is in the house you guys are at. He's somewhere in there." _Suppi explained. I hopped up and down in surprise and joy.

" Really?" I exclaimed.

" _Yeah, so be careful. Good luck in finding him!" _Suppi said before hanging up. I put the phone by Sakura and laid down.

" Who was it?" Sakura asked.

" Suppi." I answered.

" Oh." she said. Suddenly, we heard Hikaru calling us down for dinner.

" Come on. Let's go." I said as we both walked downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Sorry if it's short!<strong>

**Kero- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =) * makes a sad face ***


	16. Syaoran's Whereabouts

**Me- Yay! We finally get to see how Syaoran is doing! Aren't you guys excited?**

**Syaoran- I know I'm not.**

**Me- Go to bed, monkey. * whacks Syaoran upside the head ***

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Syaoran's POV**

My whole body was bound up with thick strings of wire and rope and the basement was very stuffy. I could see dust bunnies flying. Now, you must be wondering who I am, you good-for-nothing stranger.

I'm Syaoran Li. These bunch of crazy goons named Damien and Hikaru kidnapped me and now they are looking for Sakura. I hope Sakura doesn't get into any trouble. I have this huge crush on Sakura ( well, it's obvious ) and I had confessed to her ( obvious as well ). I still haven't heard a response from her. Okay, enough about my cherry blossom. And, look at the mess I'm in. They kidnapped me so that they could lure Sakura here.

" Kero-chan! I'll be just fine!" a voice said from upstairs. I cocked an eyebrow up.

" _Kero-chan? Then, that means…" _I thought.

" But, are you sure, Sakura? Aren't there any ghosts down there? You know how ghosts love to eat seventh graders named Sakura." Kero teased.

I heard her shout out a hoe. I wanted to tell Kero to shut up, but I refrained from doing so. I just stared at the bunch of bookshelves lined up here. I let out a sigh.

" She'll never find me…" I wondered out loud. Then, I heard someone open the basement and close it shut. I bared my teeth, ready to attack. But, I heard a voice humming a song. I recognized the song right away. It was Love Story by Taylor Swift.

I calmed down and listened to the humming. Then, I saw her.

It was Sakura. She was wearing a light pink polo with cherry blossoms imprinted on it with navy blue skinny jeans and white socks. She held a duster and began dusting the bookshelves.

I tried to keep myself still. She turned to go do the other bookshelf, but caught sight of me in my bundle of ropes and wires. Our eyes met for a second.

" What's this?" she wondered as she looked at me closely. My face was starting to turn red due to the closeness. She shook me.

" Hm…is this a voodoo doll?" she asked herself. I sweat dropped.

" _What?" _I thought.

" Probably." she answered her own question. I wanted to hold her hand, tell her that I'm the one you're looking for, but refrained myself.

She started looking around for something. I cocked an eyebrow up but went back to my blank expression as she picked up a shiny stick. Wait, that's not a shiny stick. It's a- - -

" There. Found it." she said as she looked at it.

" _NEEDLE!" _my mind screamed as I stared at the needle in horror.

" You know, Mr. Voodoo Doll, you look like Syaoran. He had confessed to me and I haven't given him an answer as yet. Eriol and the others pester me about it and Eriol asks if I missed him. Truth is, I miss him and I love him very much. I wish he was here right now…" she trailed off.

" _I __am __Syaoran, so don't play the fool." _I thought.

" Let's see if you're a voodoo doll." she said as she stuck the needle into my arm.

I tried to keep myself quiet.

" I guess you are a voodoo doll…" she trailed off as she picked up her duster and pulled out the needle and began to dust again. After ten minutes, she was done and headed back upstairs. Now that she was gone, I could cry out in pain.

" WARGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I hit my head on the chair close by. A huge lump appeared on my head and a piece of gum stuck my head to the bottom of the chair.

" Now, look at the mess I'm in…" I groaned to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Poor Syaoran…<strong>

**Syaoran- WARGHHHH!**

**Sakura- * giggles * R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	17. The Tsukiro's True Identity

**Me- Almost done!**

**Syaoran- Oh goodie.**

**Damien- Shut it. * knocks out Syaoran ***

**Sakura- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me, Hikaru, and Kero- On with the story! Plus, here are some notices that I forgot to add!**

**Ages:**

**Sakura- 12**

**Syaoran- 13**

**Tomoyo- 12**

**Toya- 19**

**Yue- Unknown**

**Fujitaka- Unknown**

**Mr. Terada- Unknown**

**Kero- Unknown**

**Hikaru- 15**

**Damien- 15**

**Chiharu- 12**

**Rika- 13**

**Naoko- 12**

**Yamazaki- 12**

**Eriol- 12 ½**

**Meilin- 13**

**So, enjoy! =)**

**Sakura's POV**

When I reached back at the Tsukiro's house, the place was empty. Kero shivered.

" Do you think that they're home?" Kero asked. I felt shivers go down my spine.

" I have no clue." I replied. My phone rang. I picked it up.

" Hello, this is Sakura Kinomoto." I said.

" _Hey, can you come by the lake at the square right now?" _a voice asked.

" O-okay?" I asked uncertainly as I hung up.

" Who was it?" Kero asked.

I shrugged.

" Got no clue, but we gotta get to the lake in the square." I said. Kero nodded as we both rushed to the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 minutes later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>When we finally reached, we saw two figures standing before us. One looked like Damien and he held a ruby sun scepter while the girl had wings and a magic wand.<p>

" W-who are you?" Me and Kero both stammered

" Oh my, you don't know the Tsukiro twins?" the boy asked with a puppy dog face.

Kero blinked his eyes twice while I stared in shock.

" It can't be…!" Kero exclaimed.

" Yes. I'm the Clow Reed reincarnation and Hikaru is known as the ice angel." Damien explained.

" B-but, how come we didn't sense any presence and the others could?" Kero sputtered out.

" Because we kept our presence hidden very good and you guys look like you haven't even mastered being a card captor, Sakura." Damien said. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

" Why are you doing this?" I exclaimed. Damien and Hikaru.

" Find that out yourselves. And now, you need to do another final judgment." Damien stated. Kero's eyes popped out of their sockets.

" WE AIN'T FIGHTING!" me and Kero both exclaimed. Damien had a smirk on his face that kinda reminded me on Eriol's smirks. Creepy.

" WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING? HECK, YOU EVEN REMIND ME OF MY FRIEND, ERIOL!" I called out. The smirk was still on his face.

" Well, if you won't fight, then you may not be able to see him again." Damien stated as he raised his scepter and a ray of light shone on the nearby tree there. That same voodoo doll was tied to the tree.

The voodoo doll looked at me.

" S-sakura?" the ' doll ' asked in shock.

" Hey! It's that same voodoo doll!" I exclaimed. Syaoran bonked his head on the tree in replacement of smacking his forehead.

" I am not a voodoo doll! It's me! Syaoran!" Syaoran exclaimed. I looked at him while Kero's eyes turned into big saucers.

" S-syaoran!" I stammered, my face turning red.

" If you want see your precious Syaoran again, you need to fight, or else…" Damien trailed off as some random person walked by the tree and held a knife by his neck. I gasped.

" Syaoran!" I cried out. He glared at the knife.

" Brat! That cuckoo train over there kissed Sakura!" Kero called out. I slapped my forehead, summoned my staff and whacked him with it.

" Not right now, Kero!" I hissed. Kero rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Syaoran turned to glare at Damien.

" I swear to God, when I get out of here, I'll poach you and sell you to human poachers." he hissed his threat, cautious of the knife close to his neck. The person pressed the knife to his neck, which made Syaoran grit his teeth as drops of blood fell from the cut on his neck.

Tears rolled down my cheeks before I could stop them. I slumped down onto my knees. Memories flashed through my head.

" STOP!" I bawled, getting up in the process.

" THEN, FIGHT!" Damien roared as he released energy from his scepter. The energy hit me and I went flying into a nearby tree. My head throbbed and I held my head. When I removed my hands, blood was covered all over them.

Then, I remembered something that Eriol told me.

" _If they bargain you for something for their expectations, then accept it if it is someone very dear to you." _Eriol's voice rang through my ears.

Now, I knew what it meant.

" _He knew that Syaoran was kidnapped. He knew that this was going to happen. He just wanted me to figure out on my own." _I thought to myself. I got up and walked to where Kero was.

" Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked. I nodded my head.

" I fine." I stated. I looked around me. Damien still had that smirk implanted on his face while Syaoran was struggling with the person with the knife. Just seeing him struggle made me blow up in fury.

" FINE! WE'LL FIGHT!" I screamed. Kero looked shocked, for it looked like his eyeballs fell out of their sockets and to my feet.

" Are you nuts?" he hissed. I grabbed him by the tail.

" I need to save Syaoran." I whispered as I let go if him and we both stared Damien in the eye.

Damien smirked.

" You'll be eating those words once you see what I have in store for you." Damien said as an orb of electric blue appeared on his hand.

" O' monster of pure evil, bring forth darkness. Your time is here! Appear before me! Release!" he roared as a blue monster made of electricity stood in front of us. We both stared at it in shock.

" Now this…is what I call difficult." Kero breathed in amazement as I summoned my staff once again. I took out a Clow Card just as the beast made its way towards us.

" JUMP!" I yelled as we jumped, trying to make the beast confused. But, it didn't get confused and it created a force field over us and the beast.

Me and Kero gulped.

" We're dead now…" Kero whispered as the beast came running towards us.

" NOW, LET THE FINAL JUDGMENT BEGIN!" Damien roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! Phew, that was loooooong!<strong>

**Damien- LET IT BEGIN! LET IT BEGIN!**

**Kero- You freak…**

**Syaoran- How long was I knocked out?**

**Me- For the whole story, I suppose.**

**Syaoran- Curse you, Damien...**

**Damien- * smirks *  
><strong>

**Sakura- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	18. Sakura's Judgment

**Me- I'm so sorry that I couldn't update! I was so busy with OCS for my story that will be coming out in September. It's called ****A Different Kind Of Journey.**

**Kero- I wish you good luck!**

**Me- Aw…thanks Kero.**

**Syaoran- Ick.**

**Toya- * pounds Syaoran to the ground ***

**Me- I do not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Sakura- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

" WATERY!" I exclaimed as the card tried to attack the beast. But, the beast just dodged and fired a electric ball out at us.

I screamed.

This is too much. I got ready for the blow, but something blocked me. Or someone.

I opened my eyes halfway to see Kerobus shielding me with his big wings.

I managed to smile.

" Jump!" Kerobus exclaimed as he backed out of my way. The monster opened his mouth and an electric beam shot out of its mouth.

I was frozen in shock as the beam hit me and I went flying into a tree. I hit my head on the tree and fell unconsciously.

" Sakura?" Kerobus' voice called out.

" SAKURA!" I heard Syaoran's voice scream out my name as I laid there.

" Are you ready to give up, Sakura? You know you can't win." Damien's voice asked. That was when I snapped. My eyes snapped open and fire blazed through them.

" I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" I screamed as I grabbed a card hastily.

" WOODY!" I yelled as the tress bound up the beast.

" Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" I screamed as I captured the beast. The card flew motionlessly to Damien's feet. Damien slumped down to his knees.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out as he dissolved, along with Hikaru and the guy who had the knife still positioned to Syaoran's neck. Syaoran hissed, trying to get out of the ropes he was in. Kerobus sighed before raising his claw and slashing the ropes. The ropes fell to Kero's feet in shreds and Syaoran fell to the grass.

" Syaoran!" I exclaimed as I rushed to his side. He got up and leaned on the tree.

" Meet me here at noon tomorrow." he whispered before running off.

" Syaoran! Wait!" I tried to run after him, but Kerobus stopped me.

" Let him go. You'll see him tomorrow." Kerobus said before turning back into the small little Kero-chan that I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finished! Sorry if ti's short!<strong>

**Sakura- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	19. The Reunion

**Me- Hello, peeps! I'm sad to say, but Hong Kong is coming to an end.**

**Kero- Aw! * mutters * Yes! I'm free!**

**Sakura- * sweat drops ***

**Syaoran- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura. * rolls eyes at Kero ***

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

I ran through the rain with my umbrella in hand. I had to meet up with Syaoran or else he'll think that I forgot. Stupid heels. I kept wobbling on them. I was wearing a white dress that reached to my knees with tights and heels.

The wind picked up its pace and it began to howl. The rain started to scatter and the umbrella flew out of my hand.

" _Shoot!" _I thought.

" You looking for this?" a deep voice asked. I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a boy holding my umbrella.

I was silent.

" Really, Sakura?" he tried again.

" Syaoran!" I exclaimed when I realized who it was. I ran over to him and grabbed him into an embrace.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he whispered to me.

" Did you miss me?" he asked.

" Of course I did, silly!" I said, whacking his arm playfully.

He played with my hair.

" You love me. Real or not real?" he whispered, making my face turn red.

" Dummy! It's for real." I whacked him again and buried my face in his chest.

He lifted my chin up and crashed his lips on top of mine. Then umbrella flew out of his hand but he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile ~<strong>

* * *

><p>A black umbrella whacked Eriol off his perch on the cherry blossom tree.<p>

" Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she jumped off the tree to check her boyfriend for any wounds with her camcorder still in hand.

" I'm fine. At least we got the recording." Eriol said with a grin.

Tomoyo smiled.

" You know, I'm glad I have you as a boyfriend." Tomoyo said as she gave Eriol a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- So, it's mushy. Now, they finally reunite!<strong>

**Kero- How much chapters are left?**

**Me- Two more!**

**Syaoran- Oh.**

**Sakura- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	20. Sakura's Decision

**Me- Hello guys! This is the last chapter before I reach the epilogue!**

**Syaoran- Wow.**

**Sakura- Syaoran! Say something nice and don't act like as if you don't care!**

**Syaoran- Well, then.**

**Kero- Eyes for Colt only does not Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

When me and Syaoran reached the cabins hand in hand, everyone bombarded us with questions. Like, for example:

" Kyaaaaaaaaa! Are you guys dating?" That was Rika's voice.

" Are you alright? You've been gone for a while!" Surely Chiharu.

" Where were you?" Yamazaki's voice, for sure!

" Did you get stuck in somewhere haunted?" Totally Naoko's.

" You scared me half to death with that letter!" Tomoyo's voice exclaimed.

" G-guys! We're fine!" me and Syaoran said in unison.

" Guys, let them breathe." Mr. Terada's voice said. Everyone whined before parting so that Mr. Terada can walk towards us.

" Sakura, did you come for a visit?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

" Yeah." I said.

" Hello, Mr. Terada." Syaoran spoke up.

" Hello." he replied as he walked away, making everyone gather up around us again.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At midnight ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Eriol and Tomoyo, can me and Syaoran both tell you something?" I asked once all the lights were out.<p>

" Sure. What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

" Well, me and Syaoran had talked over about this and I've decided." I began.

" Decided what?" Eriol asked, shifting up his glasses.

" I'm not going back to Tomoeda." I said. Eriol and Tomoyo looked shocked.

" So, what you're trying to say is…" Eriol trailed off.

" I'm living with Syaoran. Please tell Toya that I won't be returning." I said.

Eriol and Tomoyo didn't say anything, but shook their heads in approval.

" Okay." they both answered.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day at the airport ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Tell Toya that I said hello!" I called out as Tomoyo, Eriol and the rest of the class boarded the plane.<p>

" Okay!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" By the way, did you miss Li while he was gone?" Eriol called out.

" More than you could imagine!" I yelled back as they walked out of my eyesight. The plane took off after five minutes.

I looked at Syaoran, who gave me a smile.

" Let's go…my cherry blossom." he whispered.

I giggled.

" Alright, my little wolf." I replied as we walked out of the airport hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Oh boy. Next chapter's the epilogue!<strong>

**Syaoran- Spare me the drama.**

**Me- This is not even dramatic!**

**Syaoran- Now you went dramatic.**

**Me- * hisses ***

**Syaoran- * glares ***

**Sakura- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	21. Epilogue

**Me- Guys! It's time for the epilogue! * starts to cry ***

**Tomoyo- Don't cry. You'll see us again.**

**Me- But, I'll really miss teasing Syaoran!**

**Syaoran- * glares and acts sarcastic * Sure ya will.**

**Sakura- Shut up!**

**Toya- Eyes for Colt only does not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Nakuru- My little Toya-kun! How are things going, sweetie bun? * latches onto Toya ***

**Everyone- * sweat drops ***

**Me- Well, on with the epilogue! And, here are the ages for the epilogue:**

**Sakura- 27**

**Syaoran- 28**

**Drake- 6**

**Dolly- 5**

**Tomoyo- 27**

**Eriol- 27 ½**

**Zachary- 4 ½**

**Toya- 34**

**Nakuru- 34**

**Tony- 3**

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter of Hong Kong!**

**Tomoyo's POV**

My black heels made noise on the floor in the airport as me, my husband Eriol, our son Zachary, Toya, his wife Nakuru and little baby Tony in her arms walked to go get our rental car. I was wearing a white dress shirt with a black pencil skirt and black heels. I had gotten violet rimmed glasses, since I can't see very well.

" I hope that kajuu is doing alright. I haven't seen her in fifteen years!" Toya grumbled. Nakuru nudged him.

" Well, it wasn't my choice to live with Syaoran, now was it?" she asked sweetly.

" You're right." he whispered before engaging in a very passionate kiss, which made me and Eriol get extremely grossed out.

" And, in public, too!" I screamed to myself as we reached the minivan and Eriol drove to the address Syaoran had e-mailed to him.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the Li's household ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang inside the beautiful Victorian house.<p>

" Sweetie pie! Can you get the door please?" a chestnut haired man in a white shirt and black jeans called out from the kitchen.

" Okay!" a woman with waist length auburn hair in a pink polo with khaki capris and a light pink apron replied as she walked to the door with five year old Dolly in her arms.

She swung the door open to reveal her friends and her big brother right by her door. She put down Dolly and went to hug the black haired girl.

" Tomoyo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" the girl asked me.

" I know, Sakura! Look how big you've grown!" I exclaimed, examining Sakura.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

" Aw, stop! You're making me blush…!" Sakura exclaimed. Strong arms grabbed her into an embrace and the chestnut haired man rested his chin on her shoulder.

" Hello." he whispered as he let go of Sakura and gave Eriol a high five.

" Hey, cousin. How's life?" Eriol asked.

" I'm fine." he said.

" Is the kids doing alright, Syaoran?" he asked.

" Yup, they're just fine." he replied. Zachary, who was riding Eriol's back, looked at Dolly with his amethyst eyes.

Zachary had amethyst eyes with dark blue hair and black rimmed baby glasses.

Dolly looked at him with her emerald eyes before looking away, her face red.

" Aw…! Dolly seems to like Zachary!" Nakuru cooed.

Sakura seemed to ignore her.

" Who wants apple pie?" she asked.

Everyone cheered.

" Well, follow me!" Sakura said as they all walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Nice ending, huh?<strong>

**Eriol- Cool! I like it!**

**Me- Aw…that's really sweet of you, Eriol.**

**Tomoyo- Stop flirting with the author! * yanks her husband away ***

**Eriol- I wasn't flirting with her, bunny-chan!**

**Sakura- R&R for the last time, please! If you do, you get virtual hugs and a virtual pie! Thanks for all of your support, guys! =)**


End file.
